


Fever

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma menyangsikannya. Ia memajukan tubuh sampai keningnya menyentuh kening yang lain; sebelum mundur dan menjentik Kento kesal. “Kurasa aku bisa menggoreng telur di keningmu, Bodoh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

“Di sini dari Sexy Zone, Nakajima Kento, dan~”

“Kikuchi Fuma~”

Fuma melepas headphone-nya ketika musik penutup pertanda acara radio mereka selesai mulai mengalun; dan menatap ke seberang tempat ia duduk.

“Oi. Kau baik?”

“Ah,” yang ditanya baru saja menelan beberapa teguk air, lalu kemudian hanya melepas senyum tipis ke arah satu-satunya pemuda lain di ruangan itu. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menyeka keringat dari keningnya; namun tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi fakta bahwa ia berkeringat jauh lebih banyak dari biasanya meskipun ruangan tersebut memiliki suhu ruangan yang stabil. “Cuma sedikit pusing saja, kok.”

Fuma menyangsikannya. Ia memajukan tubuh sampai keningnya menyentuh kening yang lain; sebelum mundur dan menjentik Kento kesal. “Kurasa aku bisa menggoreng telur di keningmu, Bodoh.” Ia berdecak. “Sudah kubilang tidak usah datang. Fans tidak akan senang kalau ‘pangeran’ mereka masuk harian pagi hanya karena ditemukan pingsan di tengah jalan.”

“Oi,” Kento mengaduh sebelum tertawa kecil sambil mengusap keningnya sekilas. “Jadi tidak ‘seksi’, ya.”

Fuma mengabaikan candaan yang lainnya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mendekati rekannya yang sedang berberes. “Kau bawa mobil?”

Tangan Kento berhenti; ia menoleh hingga bertemu mata dengan orang yang berumur tepat satu tahun di bawahnya ini. Ia berkedip. “Aku naik kereta—”

“Aku bawa mobil.” Potong yang lainnya dengan nada datar. “Kuantar pulang.”

“Bodoh,” Kento berdiri melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan melewati Fuma. “Rumah kita jauh dan tidak searah.” Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sebelum Fuma menahan tangan Kento yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda yang lebih tua dari yang lainnya itu terkesiap; ia menoleh dan hal pertama yang ia sambut adalah wajah Fuma yang serius. Telapak tangan Fuma yang tadinya di pergelangan tangan Kento perlahan mundur hingga mereka saling menggamit. Fuma mengernyit ketika merasakan telapak tangan Kento yang basah dan dingin, sebelum kembali menatap yang lainnya tajam.

“Kalau kubilang pulang denganku, berarti pulang denganku.”

.

.

.

.

Kento menatap tangannya yang digenggam Fuma, sebelum mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum main-main. “Wah~ Fumatan mendadak jadi perhatian sekali.”

“Haha, tetaplah berkhayal,” balas yang lainnya sebelum Fuma melepas tangan Kento, memutar tubuh dan berjalan mendahuluinya. “Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pingsan di jalan dan meruntuhkan nama Sexy Zone.”

“Hm...” Kento bergumam sebelum kembali tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Terimakasih, Fuma.”_

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
